Recovery
by LvPayne
Summary: Sometimes getting lost is the best way to find your destination. Sabin/OC and Alex/Dylan Hardy of the fic Motor City Machine Girl. Special thanks to Caylen Vicious!
1. Driving down the highway

**A/N**: Alright one and all, this is my first pro-wrestling fic. A major thanks goes out to the wonderful Caylen Vicious – thanks for the support and helping me finally kick off this fic. If you haven't already, please check out her fics, they are ah-mazing!

Also, this chapter and the one that follows will be set in 2006, about a week and a half before Kevin Nash was supposed o face Chris Sabin for the X-Division championship at Hard Justice and serve as background. Now - on with the story!

Summer '06

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin looked at each other through the rear view mirror with trepidation as Chris mouthed _'I think he's lost it'_, before both turned to look at Kevin Nash.

The man known as 'big sexy' and current head of Paparazzi Productions was singing along to 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy'. Badly.

"Um, hey big man, Are you alright?"

Kevin stopped singing and turned to look at Alex, "Yeah, why?"

"Um, you're singing," Alex said with a look, "the only time anyone has heard you sing is in the locker room shower"

"Really? Whenever I get out of the showers the backstage area is empty" Kevin said with a confused look

"Yeah, that's because it clears out the locker room" Chris said, which earned him a punch to the leg, "ouch!"

The 7 foot Detroit native muttered what sounded like wuss under his breath before he turned his attention back to the road, "Anyway, can't a man just be happy?"

Shelley rolled his head to face his current mentor and nodded, "Sure, but there are various degrees of happy. There's 'wow today has been awesome' happy, and 'dude I am on something' happy, and last but not least there's 'I got laid last night' happy"

"And if it's the latter," Chris said from the backseat, "please don't tell us"

Kevin rolled his eyes at the two Detroit boys who he had become really good friends with. They were nice kids, but those mouths of theirs could get them into trouble, "you're lucky that I'm in a good mood, or you'd be tucking and rolling down the highway"

The two laughed as Chris said, "That just shows me how much you care"

"But seriously Big Kev," Alex said, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Kevin's smile grew, "I'm spending the week with my daughter"

"Ohhhhh," the two Can-Am trained wrestlers said

Nodding, Nash continued, "Yep, she's on spring break and after much begging and groveling the former Mrs. Nash agreed to let her stay with me"

"Big Kevin Nash can be made to grovel?!"

"We need lessons," Alex said

Shaking his head Kevin laughed, "She and Anabelle are the only two people on this planet that can make me grovel"

"Pfft," Chris said leaning between the two front seats, "Obviously you don't know who you are dealing with. I mean, look at this face! Irresistible, right?"

Shelley turned to look at his best friend, and pretended to survey his face, "Face like a slapped ass is more like it," he said causing Kevin to let out a bellow of laughter and Sabin to pout and lean back into his seat

"Thanks man"

Alex smiled before turning back to the driver, "Anyway, I'm glad that you're going to spend time with Ana. How's she doing? I haven't seen her in ages"

"Wait- you've met mini-Nash?" Chris said

"Yep. She's _Hawt_!"

Reaching into his pocket, Kevin pulled out his wallet and handed it back to Chris, "That's my baby girl. Alex met her once last year when she picked us up from the airport"

Nodding Chris opened the wallet and saw a picture of Kevin holding a smiling infant. The next photo was of Kevin carrying a small girl wearing a WCW shirt on his shoulders. He flipped through more photos of Kevin with his former wife and the same young girl before stopping to stare at one photo in particular. It was of the same girl, but in it she was wearing a cheerleading uniform, and the photo was dated a year ago. Large hazel eyes gazed back at him smilingly and dark brown hair framed her face. There was something about her that seemed so full of life and sweet. And as crazy as it sounded, it made him want to meet her.

"Didn't I tell you she's hot bro?" Alex said as he fiddled with the car radio. When he didn't receive a response he turned to look at his 'brother from another mother' and the sight caused him to smile. "uh-oh Kev. It looks like Chris here is about to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage"

Surprised, Kevin looked at Sabin through the rearview mirror and saw that he was engrossed in the photo, "My worst nightmare come to life"

The lighter haired boy looked up at Kevin and smiled sheepishly at having been caught before taking one last look at the picture an handing the wallet back to its owner.

"She's gorgeous Kevin, really"

The older man smiled.

"Is she planning to follow in your large footsteps," Alex asked with a smirk

"She's always wanted to, but her mom told her that she had to finish school first," Kevin paused, "Suzy made me agree of course"

"Nice"

"Yeah, my little Bananabelle is about to finish her second year at the U of M as a Communications and Dance major"

"So, she takes after you ex then," Chris said ducking a cashew that was chucked at him

Alex turned and looked at Chris with a frown, "that' no way to speak to your future father-in-law"

The comment earned him two cashews between the eyes

For the next 10 minutes the ride was quiet until Kevin pulled up to the boys' apartment complex.

"Alright guys, get out!"

"Jeez dad, I can call you dad, right?" Chris said before jumping out of the car

Alex put a hand on Nash's shoulder, "Don't worry – I'll make sure he has the best of intentions with your daughter"

Kevin shook his head before telling the youngest of the group to bring Chris and some of the other Detroit boys by for a barbeque at his place in a couple of days. Shelley agreed before the car pulled away from the curb.


	2. Skewed

A/N: This chapter is kind of sad. This chapter, like the first is set in the summer of '06. This chapter is Dedicated to my homie/tag team partner/amazing motivational guru Caylen Vicious as well aas TJ Sparkles - your review was so sweet and made my day!

* * *

Still chuckling after dropping off Chris and Alex, Kevin drove to his ex-wife's house. He was excited about spending time with Anabelle. His career, the aftermath of the divorce, and Anabelle's school schedule had made spending time with her near impossible. Suzanne, his ex, had asked for the divorce and even though he wanted to work things out he could never deny her anything she asked for. Apparently that had been the wrong move, because next thing he knew an angry Suz had nearly blocked all contact with his daughter. That had been tough on Anabelle as she had always been a daddy's girl, and in attempt to replace "dad' time his ex-wife had overloaded their daughter with academic and hobby time. But his Ana always missed her father, and on a few occasions (the first time being her 7th birthday) she had runaway from home and somehow made it to a few WCW shows. After the last attempt Suzanne relented a bit and allowed Kevin to spend more time with their daughter.

And for that he was glad.

If anyone asked him what his greatest gift was he would say that it was Anabelle - hands down.

As he pulled up to the house, he took a deep breath and paused for a bit before looking at it. He could still remember the day he and Suz had gone to see the house for the first time. They were a few months into their marriage and had fallen in love with the place. When they had purchased it, he had envisioned living in it with his wife and future family for years. Now, visiting it was always difficult for him.

Turning to look at the place he wished he could still call home he saw Anabelle peek through the living room window at him and wave. By the time he had gotten out of the door and stepped onto the sidewalk his daughter had launched herself into his arms which caused a large smile to appear on his face. Kevin's smile however faltered as he spun her around noticed that something was off. Not only did his Ana feel much lighter, but he could feel how alarmingly thin she was.

Putting her down Kevin looked at his only child. She was practically swimming in a large sweat suit, her face looked gaunt and sickly, and her usually glossy hair was dull and brittle.

However the large smile on her face and tears in her hazel eyes snapped him back to the present.

Hugging her once again Nash said, "I missed you Bananabell"

"I missed you too dad"

Making their way to the door, Ana hugged her dad's waist as he carefully placed an arm around her now bony shoulder.

"Are you all set," he asked as they made their way up to the large home. She looked up at him with dark heavy circled eyes and shook her head, "Um, not yet. I took a long nap. But I just have to get a few things ready," she paused to look at the front door were Suzanne was waiting for them, "are you going to be okay with mom?"

Kevin laughed, "I'm always more than okay when I'm around your mother"

The answer caused Anabelle to smile and as soon as they made it to the door, she excused herself but not before reminding the adults to play nice. The former flames stood still for a while just sort of looking at each other. It amazed Nash how even after all the time he knew her and all the crap they'd been through, Suzy still managed to take his breath away. Looking at the petite, grey eyed blonde Nash gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Suz. You look good"

"So do you Kev," she said with a nod before inviting him in for a cup of coffee. The tall man agreed and followed her to the kitchen. Taking a seat on the stool by the counter Kevin watched his ex-wife prepare the hot drink and it took him back to when they first moved into the place. Back then she would have been wearing her wearing her favorite snakeskin skirt and his undershirt, but today she wore a pair of wool trousers and a cardigan.

"Here you go Kev," she said sliding the mug to him before occupying the stool next to him

Looking around the room, the erstwhile big sexy thanked her and noted that not much had changed since the divorce except for a few more pictures that dotted the walls.

His eyes traveled the room looking at each photo when they stopped at one of him and Ana taken a little over a year ago. His eyes widened as he took in how different she looked. In the photo, her hair was shiny, her skin was sporting a healthy tan, and her face was fuller. Slowly he turned to look at his ex.

"She looks different, doesn't she?" Suzanne quietly asked before bursting into tears. Kevin immediately wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest.

After a few minutes she looked up at him, distress clearly etched on her face, "She is always dieting. She is always on that damn treadmill! She looks miserable half the time and then she's asleep for the other half"

Kevin shook his head, "How long has this been going on?"

"The dieting started last year, after she got sidelined from cheerleading with that injury. But it got worse four months ago. That's when I noticed she had been working out nonstop and that she had been suspended from the squad"

Looking at his ex-wife he saw how worried and haggard she had become, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it Kev," she said throwing her hands up in the air and accidentally knocking over her coffee mug, "At first I tried to deny it. But then I got so mad at her. We both know she's smarter than this"

Letting out a sob she shook her head and picked up the now empty mug, "when that didn't work I would practically force her to eat when she came over. I made meal plans for her and would not let her leave my sight after meals. But then she just stopped coming over and now – I mean look at her!"

The image of his daughter from earlier kept playing in his mind. If he had been around, maybe things would have been better. With that thought Kevin began to cry, just as he had after the divorce was granted and just like he had when he had been told that he couldn't contact Ana unless it was by phone, mail, or supervised visitations.

"Kevin I'm so lost," Suzanne said taking her ex-husband's face in her hands and crying hysterically, "I need your help. Please, Kev, you've got to do something"

Nash leaned forward so that their foreheads touched and nodded. And they stayed like that for awhile, just holding one another.

_At Kevins house, later that evening_

Dinner time was fast approaching, and Kevin was a nervous wreck. After he and Suz had composed themselves Anabelle had come down with her things and the father-daughter pair had left. The ride had been filled with chatter about TNA and Ana's college classes. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, when Ana had made her usual crack about Kevin's loving Mötley Crüe so much that he had made Lee her middle name in honor of Tommy Lee, he almost forgot that something was wrong.

When they got home Ana had gone to unpack and Kevin went to the kitchen to see what groceries they needed to get for the rest of the week, and the barbeque. However, after an hour she had yet to come down. Going to her room, Kevin found her asleep in her bed, and when he had tried to wake her he noticed that she was extremely cold. She had woken up a bit at that point and asked if it was ok for her to nap. After saying that it was okay, he had locked himself in his office and searched for information on eating problems and what he could do to help. He had found a few parent support message boards, and had posted some of his questions on there. Responses had almost been instant and pretty soon he had a large thread of messages of support and suggestions. Most of the parents on there suggested he monitor his daughter's behavior for the remainder of the week. And so by the time Ana had knocked on the door he had felt a little more confident.

"Sorry about that dad," Ana said as they walked to the living room, "I had no idea that I would be so exhausted"

Shrugging the tall man led his daughter towards the garage, "No problem, I was able to get some work done. But now your old man's starving. What do ya' say we head down to Philly's?"

And to his surprise, she had agreed. But when they got to the steak house it was another story. The owner had helped Anabelle out of her coat, and Kevin had to school his features so his shock wasn't apparent. For the first time in that day he could see how emaciated her body was. It took all that he had in him not to cry, or try and shake some sense into his daughter. Her arms were skeletal and her shoulders looked razor sharp and as he helped her into her seat he could see the outline of her ribs and back.

Watching her eat was also difficult as she kept playing with her food. And when he asked her if the food was alright, she had forced the rest of it down with a grimace.

But the worst part had been when a couple of fans had approached him for an autograph and photo. The entire time her eyes had been downcast, and with good reason because after Kevin had introduced her to them as his daughter they couldn't stop gawking at her.

When the duo got home, he had let her go to bed. Thankful that at least she had eaten her meal.

That is until he heard retching coming from her bathroom later that night. A while later he had gone to peek at her bedroom door when he noticed that she was checking the front door to see if it was locked. Seeing that it was, she walked away, only to turn back and check a few more times.

When the morning came Kevin went to wake Ana with some oatmeal before telling her that he needed to head to the store. She had asked if it was okay for her to stay home, because felt unwell. And indeed she looked a lot worse; she was pale and had a slight fever.

"Would you like me to stay with you? I could always postpone the barbeque today"

Ana shook her head and smiled softly at her dad, telling him that she'd be fine. "Besides," she added, "I really want to see your wrestling friends. I know most of them and you're always telling me stuff about those I don't know. It should be fun, especially if your stories about those two crazy guys – you know the one I met last year and his friend… Sabin I think – well especially if they are as goofy as you make them out to be. I could use some laughs"

Agreeing, Kevin soon left the house and returned about an hour later with a car full of groceries. When he stepped inside the house he could hear the treadmill going in the basement. Taking a minute to calm himself, he closed his eyes before calling for his daughter

"Banana, are you in here honey?" Kevin said

He heard her respond in the affirmative before hearing the treadmill go off.

He made his way to the kitchen with most of the groceries when the hazel-eyed girl appeared at his side. Unlike how lethargic she had been in the morning she looked much more energized.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "I just took some vitamins"

Nodding, Nash asked if he could get some help with the groceries. She agreed and helped him bring in some more stuff as well as put things away.

"So," Kevin said as he put some items into the top shelves, "we haven't been able to really talk. How are things going"

Anabelle looked at him from the fridge, "I guess everything's fine. School's gotten a lot busier, so I'm working really hard on that"

"Don't push yourself too hard," Kevin said which caused Ana to roll her eyes

"Yeah right dad. I have to get straight A's, you know how mom is about that stuff"

Kevin looked at his daughter in confusion, "she's still on you about your grades?"

She shrugged, "well, she doesn't hound me about them anymore. But you know how crazy she was about it before. I just don't want to let her or you down"

Her father looked at her a bit, "you'd never let me down"

The short brunette looked up at her dad before turning away, "They suspended me from the cheer squad"

When her dad asked why she continued to put groceries away in silence. As she knelt by the vegetable drawer she looked down, "they said I needed to work on myself a bit. That my look didn't fit the team"

A few tears had escaped her eyes before she wiped them away roughly, "They think I'm fat!"

Startled at the comment, Kevin whipped around to face his daughter, "they told you that!"

She didn't say anything as more tears began to flow, but she shook her head in the negative.

"Then why do you think that," Kevin asked softly

"Because it's TRUE!" she shouted throwing the last of the zucchinis in the fridge and slamming the door

"Everywhere I go, people stare at me. And they're all thinking I'm fat! But I'll show them," at this she stood up and went to the island to grab some more groceries, "I just need to lose like, 15 more pounds"

Unable to move from his spot, he shook his head, "honey. That's not true"

"Yes it is," the brunette said as she sat on a kitchen chair, "Didn't you see the way those people were staring at me last night? They were thinking, that I am so fat and that I'll always be this way"

As she said this she started to cry even louder, "I'm so sorry dad"

As Kevin was about to step towards his only child, he saw her body suddenly freeze up before she fell backwards off the chair.

Shouting her name, he ran around the counter and found her convulsing on the ground.

He shouted her name a few times before yanking his cellphone out of his pocket and dialing 911.

_At the Hospital_

The next morning, Kevin found himself sitting in his daughter's hospital bedroom. His ex-wife was sleeping in a chair next to Anabelle's bed. Both were exhausted from the events of the day before. The seizure had been a result of a combination of things.

Matthew Johnston, a member of the crisis team, had confirmed to them that Anabelle met the criteria of anorexia. After Kevin and Suzanne also informed him about the door checking habit they observed, he said there was a strong possibility that she had obsessive-compulsive disorder as it was common for people with anorexia to have the two disorders.

But the biggest shock to the parents had been that blood tests had found a combination of cocaine and vicodin in her blood. Matthew went over their options, and thought it would be best for Anabelle to be placed in a residence program at a treatment facility. He also recommended that they all attend family therapy.

After their daughter woke up, she had confessed to taking the drugs for a few months. The coke took away her hunger, and the vicodin took away the pain. At that point Kevin broke down in front of his daughter, and begged her to go into treatment. Being in such a terrifying situation and seeing her father reduced to tears had convinced Ana to agree to treatment.

The sound of his phone going off startled Kevin and he quickly removed it from his pocket. Cursing, he saw that today was the day of the barbeque. Making sure that the two other occupants of the room were still sleeping he stepped out into the hallway to make a phone call.

_In an apartment somewhere in Detroit_

The sound of cars exploding and people shouting filled the living room that belonged to Alex and Chris. The two wrestlers were currently engrossed in a game grand theft auto 3.

When Alex's phone rang he didn't notice the caller "Hello, this is A - Dude, you ran over Misty!" Alex Shelley shouted as Chris had unknowingly hit the prostitute he was supposed to pick up in this mission

"Oops," Sabin said scratching his head, "it's okay. I saved our spot"

"Shelley," an impatient Kevin Nash said, "focus"

"Oh, hey special K," Alex said into the phone, "You'll never guess. I convinced Chris to buy an engagement ring for Anabelle. He wanted to get he this tricked out ring like Ben Affleck got , but I insisted on something much less ostentatious and so we got her one from a gumball machine"

Kevin chuckled into the phone for a bit before letting out an exhausted sigh. The young Detroit native immediately picked up on his mentor's distress, "Nash, what's wrong buddy"

Unable to contain the information, Kevin told Alex everything. Chris noticed that Alex had gone really quiet so he paused the game.

"Shit Kevin. I'm so sorry. Don't worry, we'll call everyone and tell them the party's cancelled," he paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Do you want us to swing by? No? Are you sure, because it's no problem- okay. Alright; no worries. Let us know if we can do anything to help. We'll be praying for Anabelle"

After he had hung up the phone, Shelley reclined into his seat and ran a hand over his face.

"Dude, what's going on?" Sabin asked

His best friend let out a sigh, "I don't know where to begin"

Chris sighed in agitation, "spit it out already"

It didn't take long for Alex to spill the entire story to his best friend. The older of the two listened without interruption. He remained quiet for a while after the story had ended, before suddenly standing up and grabbing his wallet and keys

"Where are you going?" Alex asked sitting up with a start

"To the hospital, duh"

Alex shook his head at the 25 year old, "But Nash said he didn't need us to go"

Sabin scoffed, "Since when have we ever listened to what he says," he stated before stepping out of the room.

_In the hospital_

When Anabelle woke up from her deep sleep she was surprised to see the biggest bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen sitting on a table in front of her bed. A large get well card, snoopy doll, and balloon were also sitting on the table. She could hear the sounds of a video game being played as well as the laughter of various children.

"Chris, you passed the stop! You can't let a kid beat you at this game" Alex's voice said from beyond the flowers.

"Stop being a backseat driver" gripped an unfamiliar voice

Curious, Kevin Nash's daughter carefully sat up and peered over the beautiful gifts. The sight that she beheld caused her to giggle. Sitting on the floor surrounded by a few children that looked to be patients, were Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. The latter was playing The Simpson's Road Rage against a little boy, and Alex looked to be attempting to coach him AND steal the controller.

Her laughter seemed to distract everyone for a bit, but the younger children simply waved and turned back to the game.

However, the two older children stood up passing the controller to one of the patients and walked towards Anabelle's bed.

"Chris, your future wifey is up" Alex blurted out

Ana looked confused.

Chris slapped his hand against his forehead.


	3. Being there

A/N: woot 3 chapters in 1 weekend! Yes!!! WoooHooo! major thanks to Caylen Vicious (guru you rock) and to ladyjane666 (thanks for the awesome review. I love your fics!). This one is for you gals!

_Later that day_

A sheen of sweat appeared on Chris Sabin's forehead. It was an intense situation that he found himself in. It didn't help that he couldn't read the woman sitting in front of him. Her facial features were neutral, almost cool. But the look in her eyes was another story.

Those hazel eyes of hers were shimmering with amusement. Waiting – no – BEGGING him to make his next move.

But that was just it; how would his move pan out? How would she react to it? Would he mess up? Would he win?

Licking his lips, Chris leaned forward and asked the question he'd been dying to ask……

"Got any two's?"

The smirk that appeared on Anabelle Lee Nash's face told him all he needed to know

"Go fish"

Alex couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched Anabelle beat Chris, "You got served bro"

Throwing down his cards with a huff and a pout, Chris said that there was no way she could have won so many games of go fish. Alex and Ana just laughed.

"Alright, what did you guys do to poor Sabin?" a freshly showered Kevin said as he walked into the room with his ex-wife in tow

"Nothing, he's just bitter that Ana creamed him at Go Fish"

Furrowing her brows, Suz looked at her daughter suspiciously, "you were always terrible at that game"

"Aha! I knew it! You guys cheated!" Chris said standing up and pointing at the two in question. Alex was fighting back a smirk, but Ana pretended to look affronted

"Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Kevin scoffed, "we're in Detroit. Shit don't always work like that here"

_Two days later_

Kevin Nash was sleeping in a chair, unaware of the fact that he was getting a bit of a makeover. Chris, after much persuasion from his victim's daughter, was drawing a few funny - if not crude - things on Big sexy's face.

"What do you think?" Chris asked stepping back to allow Ana a view of her dad. The brunette giggled and clapped her hands saying it was perfect. The X-division champ bowed before taking a seat at the foot of her bed. The pair of them had been playing a few rounds of Mario kart when the idea to make over Kevin had popped into Ana's mind.

He inconspicuously snuck a shy glance at the brunette as she started off her game. He admired her greatly, because even though she was in one of the shittiest situations she was just as sweet as he had originally imagined. He and Alex had spent most of the past two days with her. And during that time she'd spilt a lot of useful dirt about some of Kevin's goofier moments. Oh yeah – the story about Kevin running away from a llama at a petting zoo – that was going to be going around the locker room for years to come!

Taking another glance at her Chris smiled at how determined she looked. Traces of the girl in the photo were still there, and that alone was reassuring for him. He had been informed by Kevin that the hospital was holding her until she gained enough weight to enter the treatment center she and her parents had decided on. Recovery was going to be difficult; he had learned that last night after searching info about anorexia, but he would be there for her.

After speaking with Ana at length yesterday, he and Alex had discovered that Ana's friends and teammates had abandoned her after she had been suspended from the squad. On their drive home, the two best friends had vowed to be part of her support team from there on out.

"So," Ana said handing him the controller, "Alex is at his parent's?"

Chris nodded as he started to play

"What about you?" she asked in a soft voice, "Won't your girlfriend and family be mad that some crazy chic is taking up all your time?"

The shock of her question caused Sabin to lose control in the game and crash Mario's car, "I, um, actually am single. And you're not crazy"

Looking down at her arms sadly, Anabelle attempted to change the subject, "What about your parents, have you visited them yet?"

Chris turned the console off and lifted her chin so she'd look at him, "Anabelle, it's going to be okay. Shit happens and we get lost sometimes. That doesn't make you crazy"

He saw her lower lip tremble and so he hugged her. The feeling of hugging her was different, as he felt comfortable doing it even though it was the first time he'd been that close to her. It also made him realize how small she was, she was skinnier then he had realized.

"Everyone tells me that the way I see myself is off, but that's really how I feel"

"Don't worry," he said into her hair, "everything will come into focus in time"

Nodding, she held onto him a bit longer before pulling away, "I'm sorry about that"

Chris shook his head and said that it was no problem.

After a few minutes of silence the hazel eyed girl asked him about his family

"I'm actually going to see them when I go over for dinner tonight"

She smiled at him, and asked what there gathering would be like.

"Well," he said returning the smile, "Everyone will be there. My parents, siblings, grandparents, nephews and nieces. And everyone will have brought something. But the best thing will be mom's peach cobbler…"

The young man went into detail about his favorite dessert and described his family in detail, only being interrupted by questions from Ana.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see Kevin peak at them and then smile.

Later that night

Chris walked towards Anabelle's room with a container in his hands. His mother had pulled him aside after dinner, asking him why he looked so thoughtful. He had explained the situation to her, and she had listened sympathetically.

_"She's beautiful ma, and she doesn't see it. I'm want to be there for her so badly"_

_He had missed the knowing look that crossed her face, "Well, it's my experience that hospital food is the worst. Why don't we pack some things for her and her parents?"_

_The hugged her and thanked her before they quickly began to pack some food._

_"Do you have an idea about what she'd really enjoy?"_

_Nodding he said, "Peach cobbler. She asked a lot of questions about your peach cobbler"_

Looking through the open door he saw Ana sitting on her bed, with a food tray in front of her. It was a heartbreaking sight. Kevin was attempting to feed her, but she was refusing.

"Please Ana. They won't let you go into treatment if you don't have some of this"

Shaking her head Ana looked at her lap as tears began to slide down her face, "Please dad. Don't make me eat. It's too hard. I can't"

Sighing, the tall man was about to plead with her again, but was distracted by Chris knocking and poking his head around the door.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Nash asked

"Looks like I made it right on time," the young man said stepping into the room, "my mom reminded me of how gross hospital food was and so she sent over some dinner for everyone"

Walking towards the bed, he opened up the container and set out some plates, "Where's the former Mrs. Big Sexy?"

Kevin shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "Ummm…she'll be here soon. Work call"

Chris nodded in understanding before turning to look at Anabelle. She looked a bit uncertain, "Is that the peach cobbler you were telling me about?"

With a smile Chris nodded, "would you like to try some?"

Surprise crossed over Kevin's face as he saw her slowly nod. He watched as the young Detroit native gave her a large serving of the dessert with a heavy dollop of whipped cream. That shock was intensified when he saw her grab her spoon and scoop some of the cobbler and cream towards her mouth. Fear was etched on her face, but then she looked at Chris and then at her father and took her first bite.

_A few days later_

Chris and Anabelle slowly walked along the hospital's small garden. Her parents, a few of their friends, and Alex were currently at her Ann Arbor apartment, packing up all of her belongings. Tomorrow the hospital would be releasing her, and she'd be off to a treatment center. Chris had volunteered to stay and keep Ana company – an act which was agreed to by all. Somehow, and none of them knew how, Chris had been able to reach out to the troubled young adult. Alex hadn't seen his best friend so engaged with a person…ever. He had his suspicions about Chris' feelings, but hadn't wanted to bring it up. Kevin and Suz also had similar thoughts, but were really grateful to the young man. Heck, even the hospital staff could see his devotion.

The pair, of course, was oblivious. Right now their focus was on making the most of the next few hours. The wrestler's flight left early in the morning, and so he would not be able to see her off to the treatment center.

"So, what time is your flight tomorrow?"

"5 am, but we have to pick someone up for the flight tomorrow"

Looking up at her friend, she asked who it was.

"Dylan Hardy - she's related to Matt & Jeff. You ever hear of her?"

The brunette nodded, "She's amazing! I've seen her at shows before. Her style reminds me of yours. TNA signed her?"

Chris smiled, "yep. And let me tell you Alex is over the moon about it," the two paused to sit on a bench before Chris continued, "he's had the biggest crush on her since we saw her at a show a few years back"

"That is way cute," Ana said with a smile

Chris shrugged, "I just hope he doesn't step in it. That boy's mouth can get him into trouble. And I don't want the Hardy's to come after us"

Nash's daughter laughed as she remembered her father talking about the numerous times the two boys had gotten into problems because of their mouths, "You'll have to keep an eye on him then. But if you don't dad will let me know after he gets back from the PPV"

Chris nodded saying that it was good of management to allow Kevin time off and come up with the neck injury storyline. After that the two sat in silence for a bit, just looking at the flowers. Turning to gaze at the girl, Chris broke the silence with a question, "So tomorrows the day. How do you feel?"

Taking a second to think about it, Ana bit her lip

"Honestly….I'm terrified. I don't know why I'm going through with this. What if I fail?"

Blue eyes met hazel eyes as Chris took her hands into his. He squeezed them reassuringly, "Have you ever heard of Viktor Frankl?" When his friend shook her head he nodded, "I didn't either until I watched Dr. Phil last night. Frankl was a Jewish psychologist who survived the Holocaust. He had a theory that, people with goals or visions of their future are more likely to succeed at life"

Anabelle nodded for him to go on, "So why don't you and I come up with a goal that will help you get through treatment"

The girl looked at her friend, "what kind of goal?"

Sabin looked at her, "What about after you graduate from treatment, I take out to dinner at Philly's?"

Ana looked at him with uncertainty, "What about if it takes me forever to make it through treatment?"

Chris smiled, "I'll wait as long as it takes"


	4. Coming into focus

A/n: I love you all for reviewing and adding this fic to your story alerts and faving it. Much thanks goes to my future tag team partner/soultwin Caylen Vicious. Thank you for looking this over and being zee best motivational guru ever!  
This chapter is a little different, but enjoy guys.

* * *

_Dear Chris,_

_I've been in this place for a week already, which means it's been eight days since I've seen you and we decided on a goal to help get me through this. And let me tell you, it has helped me out so much when I've felt like quitting (which crosses my mind a few times a day). Thank you so much Chris. The day you and Alex stepped into my life has turned out to be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Sometimes I sit here and can't believe that we've only known each other for only two weeks. It feels much longer._

_You're probably wondering why I feel like quitting so often. Well, it feels like big brother is watching me every second of the day. Our day is filled with all sorts of supervised activities, one on one therapy sessions, and group therapy. Then, at meal times our nutritionist sits and eats with us – we also have designated snack times! After that the staff doesn't let us out of their sight and there are always people monitoring the restrooms. I hate it Chris! This feels like a prison._

_Anyway, how are you doing? I'm intrigued to hear how the match against my dad went. He wouldn't give me any spoilers. Anything new going on? How did Alex's meeting with Dylan Hardy go? Did the sparks fly? Or was it more of a crash and burn?_

_I miss being able to talk with you, but hopefully I'll see you soon – if they ever let me out of this horrible purgatory!_

_Love, Anabelle_

_P.S. I hope you and Alex like the lanyards – sorry they suck. I never was good at making them, but this place is big on crafts._

*

_Dear Ana,_

_Walking into the hotel and seeing your package made my week. Alex and I often wonder how you're doing. It feels really weird not going to visit you, and I can't wait until you are back. Thank you for the gift. Lex and I have incorporated the lanyards into our daily wardrobe. I never had the patience to make those things, but have always wanted one._

_Treatment sounds tough, and I can understand wanting to leave. Having people watch after you everyday sounds awful, and the fact that you are still there is amazing. I'm so proud of you! Other then all the creepy spying stuff how is it? Kevin was telling me that the center is located in northern Michigan. I bet it's gorgeous up there. Do you guys get to do any out door activities? While you've been away I've actually been planning to make our night at Philly's bigger and better – I mean this is going to be a celebration! I hope to make that night EPIC._

_As for your questions, I'm doing well. Things here at TNA are great. I retained my title in a match with Alex. Management gave your dad some time off and so he was "injured" and they had Alex take big sexy's place. I'm sending you some pictures from that day. Your dad is hilarious in them. And Alex's first encounter with Dylan – how do I put this gently? EPIC FAIL! At first it was great, Alex was his usual charming self, but once we got to the airport things went south and fast. First, he insisted on taking her luggage and accidentally ran over her foot with it. Then when we were waiting for boarding, he went to get us some drinks and when he got back he tripped spilling water all over her. Did I mention she was wearing a white shirt, and didn't have a spare in her carry-on? Yeah, luckily Alex had a shirt on him – too bad it had 'tell your girlfriend I said thanks' written across it. After that not much happened, until we landed in Florida. In his zeal to be helpful he threw open the overhead compartment and Dylan's carry on fell on her head. Needless to say Alex felt like a tool and Dylan was grumpy for most of the day, especially when she found out she was rooming with us. Do you want to know what the worst part is? Alex is convinced that Dylan wants him. I wonder if that carry-on hit him on the head first._

_Well, I better head out. We have to film some segments, and then I'm heading back to Detroit. Take care Anabelle. Remember that I'm always here for you._

_Yours, Chris_

*

Walking into the apartment that he and Alex shared, Chris unceremoniously let his gym bag drop to the floor. He was exhausted, mostly because he hadn't realized how much time he had spent working out thanks to his mind wandering back to a petite brunette.

His legs ached in protest as he sunk into his seat. Shelley and Dylan had laughed at him the whole ride home. Speaking of which, the two of them still hadn't come upstairs. Dylan was spending the weekend with them, as the apartment she was living in was being repainted. Originally she had planned on going down to North Carolina with Matt and Jeff, but Alex had somehow convinced her to stay with them. He had even offered her his bed, which she had accepted, not knowing that he had every intention of being in it.

Soon the bickering pair could be heard walking towards the apartment, causing Sabin to pinch the bridge of his nose. Those two were constantly bickering, while at the same time mercilessly flirting with one another. Dylan was nothing like any of the girls Alex usually dated. She was opinionated, spunky and selfless. Smart as hell too, Chris mused as he heard the tattooed girl abuse Alex with a Shakespearian insult.

"Wait you called me an onion-eyed, what?!" Alex said following Dylan into the room with a large box and a handful of mail.

Dylan snorted, "you're a big boy, have fun figuring it out on your own," the blonde handed Chris his Quiznos sandwich

Chris thanked her, before quickly unwrapping the sub and biting into one half of it. Just as Alex dropped the box unto the table Dylan slid Shelley's sub beneath it.

"Hey," Alex shouted which only made Dylan smirk. Alex shook his head before looking down at the parcel, "hey! It's from Anabelle!"

Upon hearing that, Sabin dropped his lunch and dove for the package, ripping into it. He pulled out a letter to Shelley and tossed it at him, before grabbing his own and carefully opening it. The smell of jasmine instantly hit him, causing him to inhale deeply before he began to read.

_Dear Chris,_

_Thank you for the letter – you are so sweet. I loved the pictures. You all are such goofballs, and dad does a great job of looking pathetic in that wheelchair =). Some of the girls saw the photos, and now you, Alex, and even dad (disturbing, right?) have admirers here._

_Glad you liked the lanyards. I've sent you and Alex a little something else. Erm, yeah, like I said this place is really into crafts. Yeah, I don't know what you'd do with one of these, let alone two of these things, but I digress. This place is alright I suppose. It's surrounded by nature, which I love although I have yet to explore it properly. I've made a really good friend, her name is Leonora. She's amazing, and she's probably going to be leaving soon – she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She shouldn't be here at all. She's helped me out a lot, and I'm getting used to it here. One of the most important things she's taught me is to maintain a good relationship with my therapist – which I wasn't doing before hand. During my sessions I'd sit and refuse to talk. Leonora says that's worst thing that can be done. So I'm giving my therapists a chance._

_Oh Alex, that boy is so funny. Have things gotten better between him and Dylan? I hope so. Anyway, I'm really excited about our night out. I seriously can't wait to get out of here and see what you have planned for us._

_Caring about you always, Ana_

"What the-" Alex's voice said pulling Chris away from re-reading his letter. Looking up he burst out laughing, as Alex held up two bird houses. The line in her letter made sense, and he couldn't help but shake his head as Alex asked what they were going to do with two bird feeders in the middle of Detroit.

Shrugging, Chris got up, and said he was going to write Anabelle.

"He's got it bad," Dylan said as she inspected the crafts.

*

_Dear Ana-Banana,_

_I know you miss me – seriously who wouldn't! Anyway, thanks for the last letter and the awesome bird houses. Seriously by the time you get back to Detroit you'll be a pro at all these crafty things. Who knows, maybe we can open an ebay store for you? I'll help manage it. Of course I'll need 60% of the profit._

_Anyway, I'm in love. Seriously, I am. And she wants me just as much as I want her. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm married by the end of the year._

_You need to move back to Detroit pronto. I miss you tons, and Chris is useless without you._

_Take care, Alex_

*

_Dear Ana B,_

_Time keeps flying by I can't believe how many months have flown by. Two months! Can you believe it? I'm sure that in just a few months I'll be heading down to your graduation and then heading out for our night out. Man, I can't wait until seeing how you like all the surprises I have in store for you. And yes you read that line right – I said surprises. Meaning there is more than one and I'm not telling you what they are._

_Things are going well here. I'm actually writing you from Japan, as me, Alex and Dylan are out here doing some shows. Speaking of those two I'm pretty sure they are going to kill each other or get it on at any minute. Pray that I'm nowhere near them if it's the latter. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be there for your first family and friend's day. But know that I'd much rather be there with you right now. I hope you like the gift I sent you. Btw – the wrist bands you made Alex and I are awesome. They are a hit around the locker room….._

*

_BelleAna,_

_Dude, I'm in some serious shit. You know my beau, Dylan right. Well, she kind of hates me right now, and I think this is the end. I really pissed her off. Last night I got super drunk when we all went out after the impact tapings, and it was karaoke night. To make a long story short, I sang a Barry White song to hear and confessed my love to her in front of everyone. I also may have started stripping at some point. I'm not sure though because your future hubby Chris can't stop laughing whenever he tries to tell me the story. Neither can anyone else in the roster._

_Help me please?! I promise to never drink again._

_Pathetically, Alex_

_PS Thanks for the ear muffs._

*

_Dear Alex,_

_Stop begging, I'll take care of it. You amuse me to no end, you lush!_

_oxo, Ana_

_*_

_Dear Dylan Hardy,_

_Hi. I'm writing to apologize for Alex's drunken antics. He's a nice guy, and he didn't mean to embarrass you. You've probably realized this by now, but he's not the best at expressing his feelings. Give him a chance, I promise that he'll surprise you._

_Take care, Anabelle L. Nash_

*

_Dear Anabelle,_

_I'm not exactly sure of what you told Dylan, but whatever it was I blame you for the predicament I find myself in now. After your letters came Dylan became really quiet and pensive. Anyway there I was minding my own business and playing my Nintendo DS, while Dylan watched Free Willy 3 – when Alex walked in. He took one look at the screen and said to turn the movie off because it was heartbreaking. And before I knew it Dylan had launched herself at Alex and kissed him. I barely made it of there before they started ripping of each others' clothes. _

_Now, I'm sitting here on the floor of a hallway in the hotel we're staying at. My butt is numb, and my brain is burning from what I witnessed earlier. But it's okay because at least my best friend is happy now – thank you for that. I think this calls for another surprise to be tacked on to our night out. Anyway, I better go see if I can stay in Jay Lethal's room for the remainder of my stay here. I'll write to you again soon._

_Love, Chris_

*

Sabin sat atop some boxes, in the backstage area. He was about to read the letter Anabelle sent him, when a large shadow fell over him.

"So, she made you that beanie?" Kevin Nash asked as he looked at the knit hat Chris wore. The Detroit boy nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty sweet! She's getting really good at these crafts"

"What she make Alex & Dylan?"

"A scarf and mittens. You?"

The tall man pulled out a wood square with a handle.

"Um," Chris scratched his chin, "That's really cool...um…what is it?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "a walnut cracker...what the hell am I supposed to do with a walnut cracker?"

*

_Dear Chris,_

_So, today two major things happened. Do you remember Leo? She was released a few months ago. It was such a bitter sweet feeling to see her go. In three months she had become one of my best friends. The girl taught me the ropes of this place, and her presence combined with your letters helped make this place tolerable. This morning when I woke up, I felt like something was off. Well, that feeling was confirmed when my therapist came to visit me today. She's dead Chris! My guide at this place is gone. Yesterday night her mom found her at her apartment; it looks like she overdosed on cocaine. We all thought she would be fine, but I guess she stopped coming to outpatient treatment a week after her release._

_When I found out, I didn't want to do anything, and so I refused to go out to the dining hall. The brought me my food here, but I threw it out. I remember thinking about her. She was such an amazing person. It's not fair. I just spent all day crying. Then, I don't know why I looked at my reflection in the window – and I couldn't believe what I saw. For the first time in years, I saw what everyone else sees when they look at me. It all finally came into focus – just like you said._

_Chris – You've been here with me since the beginning, and I love you for that. _

_Get all those surprises organized, because I'm ready to fix this. _


End file.
